This invention pertains to auxiliary devices for holding work pieces being worked on. Specifically, it concerns itself with a holder adapted to hold a model airplane while the airplane is being covered with fabric or other covering and is also useful for setting and adjusting angles of incidence of the wings and control surfaces.
Model airplanes built to fly under control of radio-activated devices are usually of a size inconvenient for holding in one hand while being worked on with another. They also are not rugged enough to be held in a vice or similar gripping device.
This situation becomes a problem during either the covering or recovering process particularly on the fuselage. The covering material should be stretched relatively smoothly over a slightly curved surface during the process, and when there is no other way of holding the fuselage, such stretching becomes nearly impossible. Therefore it is now almost necessarily a two-person task.
Another task facilitated by this invention is the setting of angles of incidence--particularly of the wing. The angle between the chord line of the wing and the line of thrust of the propeller is sensitive to the best flying qualities of the airplane. To a lesser extent, the same problem exists with regard to the fixed surfaces in the tail section. Therefore, it is desirable to have some sort of holder which can hold the fuselage in a fixed and known position (usually horizontal) while the wings and empennage are being assembled onto the fuselage.
By the present invention a device is provided which will fasten to the fuselage at a convenient place and which will allow almost universal movement of the fuselage subject to being clamped and held in any position, and which has a sensitive adjustment to provide for adjustment to a specific position of the fuselage for assembly purposes. The specific means for accomplishing the purpose will be apparent from a study of the following specification and reference to the figures in which: